Melting Snow
by lombnut
Summary: Christmas was never something new to Ratchet. But spending it with someone was... Ratchet/Clank
1. Darn Emotions

**Author's Note**** - Melting Snow. An Ratchet/Clank fanfiction. Chapter One: Darn emotion.**

**I deeply love the pairing Ratchet x Clank. I'm not gonna go on detail why, if you want to know, then ask me instead, okay?  
It's my currently Nr.1 favorite yaoi pairing, for various reasons, and the lack of fanfiction of them makes me cry inside...**

**This made me really want to try and write my own fanfiction about them, but I have NEVER ever done fanfiction writing before so... uhm inexperienced?**

**I really would want to know you all think, if it can be good?  
Can I, little Lomby really manage to write fanfiction? I don't wanna waste my time and effort on something if no one will like it ;3;**

**Might be a little OOC, not so original and well... I suck at titles...**

**Tell me what you think, want me to continue? (Also Ratchet & Clank belongs to Insomniac Games, Melting Snow belongs to me, Lombnut)**

* * *

Christmas was never something new to Ratchet.  
But spending it with someone was …

Ratchet always knew he and Clank were great friends - no, best friends -  
but could they ever be something ... more?

No. He didn't want to think about it.

He told himself that Clank was a straight robot, and that he too, was a straight lombax.  
But still... sometimes he felt this warmth, this embarrassing blush that rose to his face,  
and these awkward feelings when he carried Clank around on his back.

-o-o-

It hadn't been long since he and Clank had met, but still it felt like he known him for an eternity.  
The time they defeated Drek together felt like ages ago, even though in reality it was only a few weeks back.  
Could it be that these moments that were spent with Clank made him forget about time itself?

'No,' Ratchet told himself, 'I really must stop thinking like this.'

"Are you alright, Ratchet?" a familiar voice spoke, somewhat surprising him and nearly causing him to drop his wrench.

"... Yeah I'm fine, Clank," Ratchet replied, pretending to fix one of his old motor engines.  
Subcontiously he started to blush, but he didn't want Clank to notice.

Even though Clank snuck closer, merely curious of what his friend was doing, it caused his blush to rise immensely.

He had to do something.

"HEY!" Ratchet said so loudly that it starled Clank and made him stop. "Uhm ... how about we go Christmas shopping?"

There was a pause while Clank thought about it.

"I would love to," he replied with a faint smile.


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note - Melting Snow. An Ratchet/Clank fanfiction. Chapter Two: Christmas Shopping.**

**I have NEVER ever done fanfiction writing before so... uhm inexperienced?**  
**Might be a little OOC, not so original and well... I suck at titles...**

**Tell me what you think, want me to continue? (Also Ratchet & Clank belongs to Insomniac Games, Melting Snow belongs to me, Lombnut)  
**

* * *

Christmas day was just two days ahead, but until then they hadn't bothered to think about shopping.  
It wasn't like all the decorations, trees and gifts would be all sold out.  
Veldin wasn't precisely over populated, and Ratchet knew this fact the best.

Although, the few stores that did exist sure knew how to get their hard earned bolts,  
and so he secretly worked on repairing some old engines.

He wanted to buy Clank something nice, no matter how much it would cost.

-o-o-

"Ratchet, where would you like to go?" Clank said, as he poked the absentminded lombax to gain his attention.

"Oh, uhm... how about we split up? I need to get some ... things."

"Oh, okay ..." Clank replied, sounding a bit disappointed, to which Ratchet noticed, but didn't say anything.

-o-o-

Clank watched Ratchet run off towards some random Gadgetron vendor and sighed deeply.  
Why did he have to feel this way? He was only a robot, he shouldn't even be able to feel like this.  
He knew that Ratchet was probably straight, and he hated himself for thinking this way.  
Ever since Ratchet kneeled down to him back there on Oltanis, he knew that he cared for him.  
When he thought that Ratchet would leave him, he didn't. He came back for him.

_"Hey, tin can!"_

_"Where do you think you're going? We still... ugh... need to fix that arm!"_

Clank smiled at the memories. Again this warmth came to him, just like every time he thought about Ratchet …  
Could it be ... love? Could he, Clank, a non organic being, be in love with someone ... someone like Ratchet?  
No. He told himself that even if Ratchet knew what he felt for him, it would be impossible.

'Ratchet could never feel the same way,' Clank thought, and he decided to keep this his secret.  
He didn't want to destroy what they had. Their friendship was so fragile, and yet so ... so beautiful.

He shyly blushed and started browsing through the different merchendizes.  
He needed something, something to show his appreciation for Ratchet.

"Clank, you done yet?" Ratchet said, appearing there with a shopping bag and a box of christmas decorations.

"Uhm ... give me a minute, okay?" Clank said, trying to give Ratchet a fake smile while he stressed on the inside.  
He needed to find something now. Now, now, NOW!

"I got the salesman to deliver the Christmas tree to our house for us," Ratchet told Clank. "Sure, it costed more, but it's nice not have to carry it around."

Clank sighed, letting Ratchet's present go for now. Perhaps he will find something better tomorrow.

"Let's go Ratc-"

Clank was cut off as Ratchet grabbed his hand softly.

"Hey, you help me carry this bag?" Ratchet said, looking down on Clank and gave him a soft smile.

"Sure," Clank replied with a smile, holding Ratchet's hand a little tighter.


	3. The Last Ornament

**Author's Note**** - Melting Snow. An Ratchet/Clank fanfiction. Chapter Three: The Last Ornament.**

**I have NEVER ever done fanfiction writing before so... uhm inexperienced?  
Might be a little OOC, not so original and well... I suck at titles...**

**Tell me what you think, want me to continue?** **(Also Ratchet & Clank belongs to Insomniac Games, Melting Snow belongs to me, Lombnut)  
**

* * *

Tinsels, christmas tree ornaments and various boxes were all spread across the ground.  
Ratchet was as sloppy as always, but it never bothered Clank, not even once.

To be honest, Clank kind of liked it.  
He liked how Ratchet could be so carefree and so relaxed, because in the end he knew that he wasn't.

"Do you need some more help Ratchet?"

"Nah it's okay, I'm just about done with this box now."

Ratchet's hand digged deeper into the box of decorations, but then it suddenly froze.  
He pulled up a mistletoe, gave in an awkward look and then just simply tossed it aside.

"Your not going to put it up?" Clank asked.

"No ..." Ratchet said and appeared to be shyly blushing, just a little.  
"There aren't any girls around here that I would like to kiss, anyway," he quickly added.

-o-o-

"Whoa... I'm beat," Ratchet said, just finished with putting up all the lights in the christmas tree.  
He slowly placed his head on the end of the couch, letting out a deep sigh, looking entirely exhausted.

Clank got a little bit worried about his friend, not used to seeing him this tired.  
He noticed that Ratchet slowly closed his eyes, so he walked over to the couch.

'Umph!' Ratchet thought, feeling something suddenly getting placed on his chest.

His eyes opened slightly, only to see Clank sitting there, looking at him with those big green neon eyes.  
That smile looked so nice, so warm ... so inviting.  
The way the light from the christmas tree was reflected on his metal body made him glow, not much but just a little bit …

'God Clank ... when did you start to become so ... beautiful?'he asked himself, his eyes nearly being shut.

-o-o-

"... Ratchet ..." a voice said, very slowly, almost like a whisper.

'Huh?' He awoke instantly, and noticed Clank was lying asleep next to him.

"Clank... since when did you start talking in your sleep?" he chuckled a little, careful not to wake the small robot up.

He felt like he wanted to move, but at the same time, he didn't want to spoil this moment.  
Instead, he slowly touched Clank's antenna, just making the red part of it wiggle a little.

"... Ratchet ... what are you doing?" Clank was now fully awake, lying there and staring at him with wide eyes.

Ratchet shouted, shocked that he had awakened Clank.

"Uhm ... I ..." he stuttered. "hey ... ho-how about w-we put up the last tree ornament?"

But before Clank had a chance to give his response, Ratchet had already rushed off towards the last box of decorations.

-o-o-

They were both standing at the top of the Christmas tree, both of them on the opposite side.  
Upon placing the star, Clank's hand accidentally touched Ratchet's, and he noticed something for the first time …  
... that Ratchet blushed, but he still didn't pull his hand back from the contact, at least not at once.

Clank smiled as he noticed that Ratchet turned away to hide his blush.

He now knew. He knew what to give Ratchet. Yes ... it would be the most perfect gift ever.


	4. Something Extraordinary

**Author's Note**** - Melting Snow. An Ratchet/Clank fanfiction. Chapter Four: Something Extraordinary**

**I have NEVER ever done fanfiction writing before so... uhm inexperienced?  
Might be a little OOC, not so original and well... I suck at titles...**

**Tell me what you think, I love them reviews! (Also Ratchet & Clank belongs to Insomniac Games, Melting Snow belongs to me, Lombnut)  
**

* * *

"WAKE UP CLANK, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ratchet shouted, shaking the poor robot, and being more hyper than usual.

"I am awake, Ratchet ..." Clank said, being a bit annoyed.

"Here!" Ratchet said as he shoved a plate of gingerbread men towards Clank, making the ones closest to Clank slide dangerously close to his face.

"What are these, Ratchet? Gingerbread ... Clank's?"  
"Yeah! I've been up baking because I couldn't sl -"

He was about to say something but stopped; Clank was holding his hand, and rubbing it very gently.

"Ratchet ... please try to calm down ... " Clank said, giving the lombax a worried look.

"I'm sorry Clank ... it's just ... this is my first time spending Christmas with someone ... I guess I'm just very happy" Ratchet said while giving Clank a weak smile.

Clank couldn't help but to smile back at him.

-o-o-

Clank took another gingerbread, all to Ratchets liking.  
The fact that Clank seemed to enjoy his poor baking attempt made him smile some more.

It was moments like these he sometimes needed... just to be here with Clank, relaxing on the couch, bathing in the light from the Christmas tree.

"I must say, your baking skills are quite remarkable Ratchet." Clank said, snatching another gingerbread figure.

"Thanks..." he responded shyly, not used to the sudden compliment.

"Hey Clank, it's getting pretty late now..." Ratchet said, taking a look at the falling snow and the darkness outside.  
"How about we go and open up our presents?" he added, sounding a bit too anxious.

"Uhm ... sure" Clank responded, now sounding a bit nervous, slowly playing with his thumbs.

-o-o-

"You sure you are alright?" Ratchet kindly asked, having noticed Clank's odd behaviour.

"It's ... nothing ..." Clank said softly, giving the lombax another awkward smile.

"Don't you go and get sick now buddy, okay?" Ratchet responded jokingly while giving Clank an odd look.

'Stupid!' a voice in his head hissed at him. Of course a robot can't get sick.  
Why should he always worry so much? Or more to say ... why should he always worry so much about Clank?  
He cursed himself. All these awkward feeling, all these emotions made him feel so constantly embarrassed.

Sure he would care this way for any of his friends ... right?  
It's just because Clank is this best friend right? It didn't have to imply something ... special.

'Lies' the voice told him once more.

-o-o-

"Here, Clank." Ratchet said, giving Clank his present with a big smile.

Upon receiving it, Clank curiously poked it a little, trying his best to figure out it's content.  
It's was something soft, wrapped up in a colorful paper, decorated with a red bow.

"Come on Clank, open it." the happy lombax said to him excitedly.

Clank only responded with a smile, and then began tearing away the paper.  
'Why delay the inevitable?' he thought as he grew more exited to find out what it was.  
When he reached the present, he pulled it up and gave it a glance, the red reflecting in his bright green eyes.

It was a red scarf.

"It's ... lovely, Ratchet," he said, feeling its soft fabric against his metal cheeks.

He would never have thought of Ratchet ever being able to give something like this, something so nice and warm.  
He always believed Ratchet would just give him something silly, like a new Helipack upgrade.

"Sorry I couldn't come up with something better, I was kinda low on blots..." Ratchet replied, giving a somewhat embarrassed look.

"No, Ratchet, don't be sad." the robot gently said. "I love it, I truly do"  
"Really?" he said surprised, as he noticed Clank went toward him, embracing him in a hug.

Ratchet did the same, hugging the little robot, holding him tight against his chest.

"... thanks buddy ..." he said softly.

-o-o-

Ratchet gave a glance at the Christmas tree, only seeing the empty space beneath it.

"Clank..." he started, sounding like something had hurt him deeply.  
"You... you didn't get me a present?" he looked so sad that he secretly hurt Clank seeing him like this.

Clank took a deep breath, all the nervousness was starting to grow on him.  
He swallowed his pride, this was either going to break their friendship, or make it better, make it into something ... deeper.

"No Ratchet" he let out, his voice shaking. "I do have something for you." Clank replied, so softly that it surprised Ratchet.

Clank leaned up, reached for the startled lombax, pulled him down gently and slowly pressed his mouth against his.

All the worries Clank had felt, all the secrets he had kept, disappeared.  
He didn't know something could feel this good, the lombax lips pressed against his own.  
He noticed how Ratchet was just there, being frozen. But he didn't care at the moment, he was lost in bliss,  
until he slowly and unwillingly parted from the lombax, trying to calm down to form a sentence.

"… that's my present to you." he said, brushing Ratchet's cheek with his hand.

At that moment, Ratchets mind slipped back to him and he felt an intense heat, and he ripped himself from Clank.  
He yanked the door open and ran out into the snow; he knew he had to get out, get away.  
Unsure of what to do with himself any more, he stumbled away in the cold.

"Ratchet! RATCHET!" Clank helplessly yelled, but his words were not heard.

He grabbed his scarf, wrapped it around himself and set off into the snow.  
What had he done? He was a fool for doing this. 'Will Ratchet ever be able to forgive me?' he asked himself.

If a robot could cry, he knew he would.


	5. Everything He Wanted

**Author's Note - Melting Snow. An Ratchet/Clank fanfiction. Chapter Five: Everything He Wanted**

**I have NEVER ever done fanfiction writing before so... uhm inexperienced?**  
**Might be a little OOC, not so original and well... I suck at titles...**

**This is the last chapter of Melting Snow ~  
I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and all you flamers, go f* yourself.**

**Tell me what you think, I love them reviews! (Also Ratchet & Clank belongs to Insomniac Games, Melting Snow belongs to me, Lombnut)  
**

* * *

Ratchet got further and further away from his house, and from Clank.  
The cold was painful against his skin, since he hadn't bother to grab a jacket.

He started to cry... but it wasn't because he was sad, no; it was because he was happy.

So happy that he couldn't even describe it to himself.  
How long had Clank known? How long had Clank shared his emotions?  
It felt as such a relief, he didn't need to hide himself, hide what he felt any more.

It was all so confusing and so exhausting, that he felt like he couldn't take another step.  
Instead he collapsed in the snow, the heat he felt on the inside was keeping him warm.

He could barely keep his eyes up, just lying there. Panting, catching his breath.  
The tears kept pouring as he thought about Clank. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, running away... and now, he was lost.  
He gave in to his tiredness and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the snow falling on his face...

-o-o-

"OUCH!" Something hard slapped him on the face and he felt a stinging sensation.  
The again, another slap. "What the?" he shouted, rising up all too suddenly, making Clank fall off his chest and into the snow.

"Mfph!" Clank mumbled with a mouthful of snow.

Despite the fact that Ratchet was totally worn out, he threw himself at Clank, taking him into his arms.  
Clank did the same, holding Ratchet tight and then wrapped his red little scarf around the both of them.

"I'm so sorry Ratchet, my behaviour was really inappropriate..." Clank spoke after he spat out the snow.

"No, don't excuse yourself Clank, I was the one that behaved like an moron ..." Ratchet shamefully replied.

Clank cuddled a little closer into Ratchet's fur, both of them just lying there in the snow,  
both of them sharing their hopes that this moment would never end.  
Ratchet looked into those deep neon green eyes, and Clank looked into his big rich jade green ones.  
Clank took Ratchet's soft hand, pulling it towards him to feel his touch.

"You're really here, aren't you? This is real..." the robot whispered.

"It's as real as it can get, buddy," Ratchet said, pulling Clank closer to him.

This time Ratchet took his chance and kissed Clank deeply.  
His tongue was shyly exploring Clanks mouth. The taste of metal ... he rather liked it.  
The cold sensation off Clank felt so good against his warm lips.

For him, it didn't matter if Clank was a robot, and that he was a organic being.  
It was everything he wanted, just to stay that way, with his lips against Clank's.

He panted as he parted from Clank, breathless from the kiss.  
Clank looked a bit stunned, surprised by how good a kisser Ratchet was.

The fuzzy lombax pressed his forehead against the little robot, just letting it rest there for a short while.

"Clank... I love you." he murmured under his breath.

"I love you too, Ratchet." Clank whispered back to him.

They kissed once more, both more passionately then before. They knew what they both felt now... the heat of the moment …

The heat of their love was enough to melt the snow.


	6. Epilogue

******Author's Note ********- Melting Snow. An Ratchet/Clank fanfiction. Chapter Six: Epilogue.**

******THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME!  
It was written to me by a good friend of mine, Yuki. She loved my Melting Snow fiction, so she wrote this as an follow up.  
But she won't post her story here on fanfiction. net (since it will seem out off place on her page) so all the reviews I will get on this one, will be informed to her.**

******I hope you all enjoy reading it, and all you flamers complaining that "**_**bohoo, you made Ratchet & Clank gay, go die plz!**_**", go f* yourself.**

**Tell me what you think! (Ratchet & Clank belongs to Insomniac Games. Melting Snow belongs to me, Lombnut. Melting Snow Epilogue belongs to Yuki Matsuda.)  


* * *

Melting Snow**

**__****Epilogue**

One Year Later ...

_Ratchet stirred and pushed the blanket down a little. The cool winter air caressed his bare fur, and the lombax realised that he had fallen asleep last night without putting his pants back on. He opened his eyes and looked down; his fur was still a fuzzy mess after all the activity last night._

_He smiled as he remembered the night before. It was Christmas Eve, and when it came to decorating the tree, they both wrestled for the rights to place the star on the top. It was very quickly taken to the bedroom, where they continued to wrestle until Clank ended up on top of a pinned down, very aroused Ratchet. Needless to say, it didn't stop there._

_Ratchet realised now that Clank wasn't there. He looked over to the other side of the bed to see the blanket folded nice and neatly, and knowing Clank it was probably wrinkle free until Ratchet decided to move it. Ratchet sat up and dangled his legs over the side of the bed and yawned loudly, his arms up high, enjoying the feeling of all his muscles stretching out. He then let them drop lazily by his side and got up off the bed, the blankets falling away from his body and the chilly air touching his intimates, making him shiver. He picked up his pants that he'd carelessly discarded the night before, and jumped around the room a few times as he pulled them on, before he opened the bedroom door._

_The moment the door was opened, a strange smell reached Ratchet's sensitive nose. He sniffed a few times, trying to take a guess at what it was. Was someone cooking something? He slowly walked out of the bedroom, sniffing about, following the intriguing smell to the kitchen, where he found Clank pulling a tray of hot gingerbread men out of the oven._

_"You're up early," Ratchet said, catching Clank by surprise. He walked into the kitchen and stood behind Clank as the little robot placed the tray on the bench and pulled the mittens off. Examining the perfectly cooked gingerbread men, he chuckled; they were cleverly made gingerbread Ratchets._

_"I thought I'd get up and make you something," Clank replied, turning around to see the amused look on Ratchet's face and smiling. He reached up to Ratchet, and the lombax picked Clank up and gave him a huge hug._

_"Last night was great, buddy," Ratchet murmured in Clank's ear. "We have to do that again."_

_Clank nodded, smiling. He agreed - it was very fun watching Ratchet squirm helplessly under his touch._

_"Don't worry Ratchet, we will," Clank said slyly._

_One by one Clank flipped the cooling Gingerbread Ratchets onto a plate while Ratchet poured himself some milk. Clank took the plate out into the lounge room and placed it on the table, with Ratchet on his heels, and they both sat on the couch and took a Gingerbread Ratchet each._

_"Oh wow, Clank," Ratchet said, his voice muffled as crumbs fell out of his mouth. "These are really good!"_

_Clank blushed a little. "Thanks, Ratchet, I'm glad that you are enjoying them."_

_Ratchet nodded enthusiastically, and turned to look at Clank. He took the sight of the little robot in, and realised that something looked strange about it. He looked Clank up and down very slowly ... adorable antenna ... beautiful green glowing eyes ... shiny silver body ... clever, crafty hands ... soft silky scarf ... Ratchet blinked a few times and blushed, swallowing the gingerbread Ratchet in a big gulp so that he could say something.  
__  
"You're wearing the red scarf I bought you last year," Ratchet said, stroking the item in question._

_Clank looked down at it, and how Ratchet was sliding the soft material between his fingers. He continued to look for a moment or two, until the hand paused for a second, then moved up to hold Clank's cheek. Clank closed his eyes and just enjoyed the touch, Ratchet's warm hand, his furry fingers stroking his metal cheek gently._

_"Of course I am, Ratchet," Clank told Ratchet lovingly. "It was a beautiful present."_

_He placed his own hand on Ratchet's, and leaned up to kiss the lombax. Ratchet complied and, placing the headless Gingerbread Ratchet on the coffee table, he pulled Clank closer to him. Clank buzzed a little, closing his eyes and leaning into Ratchet and the kiss, just as Ratchet did the same, and he flicked his tongue across Clank's metal lips. It was a good thing that Ratchet really liked Clank's metalic taste._

_When they pulled back, Ratchet placed his head on Clank's, not opening his eyes._

_"You taste so metalic," he said, even though he knew that he was pointing out the obvious._

_"You taste so ..." Clank started, but then paused while he thought about it. "You taste like gingerbread."_

_"Good one, buddy," the lombax laughed and patted the smiling Clank on the head._

_He kept one arm around Clank as he reached for and continued munching on his half eaten gingerbread replica of himself. When the whole plate had been consumed, the exception being a lot of crumbs and a couple of broken tails and an arm, Ratchet jumped up happily._

_"That tasted so good, Clank," he said, rubbing his hands together._

_"Thank you, Ratchet," Clank replied, getting off the couch too. "Let's go open some Christmas presents."_

_He followed Ratchet to the Christmas tree and watched as Ratchet picked up a present with his name on it, and ripped the wrapping off it excitedly. Inside was a box, and in that box was a photo frame made of nuts and bolts, with a photo of him and Clank that they took on their Easter holiday._

_"Clank, this is great," Ratchet said, wrapping his arms around the robot. "Thanks a lot."_

_Clank went to pick up the smaller box, but stopped for a second when he noticed that Ratchet was almost bouncing up and down on the spot, eager for Clank to open it. Wearing a suspicious look, Clank decided to pull at the tiny ribbon very, very slowly, and then he found the sticky tape and pulled it off, very excruciatingly slowly ..._

_"Oh Clank, just open it!" Ratchet said, sounding a little nervous among all that excitement._

_Clank smiled. He started teared off the wrapping paper to find a ... small jewellery box?_

_"Ratchet, what is this?" Clank asked curiously, as he brought the box to eye level and opened it a crack. Something gleamed brightly inside._

_"It's something very special," Ratchet replied._

_Clank opened it up and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the light more than anything Clank had ever seen. He blinked a few times, wondering if it were real. When he looked up to Ratchet, Ratchet wasn't there – he had gotten down on one knee in front of Clank while he was caught by surprise._

_"Clank, my love," Ratchet said nervously. "Would you marry me?"_

_Clank looked back down at the sparkling diamond. Of course he wasn't going to say no._

_"Yes," Clank said happily, smiling. "Of course I will, Ratchet."_

_Ratchet took a deep breath and let it out, smiling. He took the jewellery box off Clank and took the shining ring out of it, and slid it onto Clank's finger._

_"Clank, you make me so happy," Ratchet whispered to his new fiancé as he wrapped his arms around him.  
__  
"You make me happy too, Ratchet," Clank replied._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_


End file.
